


I Have Not Won Anything

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Copa América, Drabble, Euro 2016, Gen, I write to keep from crying, Lionel Messi's retirement from international football, M/M, Portugal National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano is getting really tired of people sticking their microphones in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Not Won Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I hurt so badly for Leo. I don't know what to say.

Cristiano is getting really tired of people sticking their microphones in his face.

"Cris, Cris, have you been watching Copa América?" the reporter asks, sidling up to him as Cristiano starts to get out of his car. "What are your thoughts on the final?"

Cristiano shoulders by him. "I watched several games, yes," he says, distracted, looking at his phone. He's been waiting for Leo to answer his messages, but there haven't been any replies yet. "Colombia, Brazil... Good teams, many of my teammates playing, so yes I watched." He looks up, noticing there are cameras on him now, and fakes a smile. "Not all of the games, of course--I've been a little busy. In case you hadn't noticed!"

It had been hard to find time amongst training for the Euros, but he'd found time for the important games. He thinks of the way Marcelo's shoulders had slumped as he'd watched Brazil be eliminated on tv without him, and then the way James had silently stood there after only winning third place with Colombia.

And then the final... Leo's tears...

Yes, he watched too many games.

"But the final, Cris?" the reporter says, pushing the microphone closer. "You happy that Chile won?" He's a sleazy, slimy looking man who is grinning like he already knows the answer. "Must have been a nice surprise to wake up to."

Cristiano looks at him. "Why?" he asks, arching an eyebrow. He can't stop himself from speaking, wanting very much to shove the man away. "I wanted Argentina to win."

It silences the growing crowd around him, reporters and autograph hunters alike.

Cristiano shrugs then, thinking he may as well just say it. "Chile is a good team, but I have many friends on Argentina. Why wouldn't I want them to win?" He knows they'll think he means Angel, or Pipita, so he keeps walking, hoping to get to the door before everyone catches up to him. 

Unfortunately, it's not to be.

"But you are at least happy that Messi will retire, no?" the reporter presses, shushing the rest of the people around them. "You would never quit on Portugal like that!" Other reporters are clamoring now, pushing their own microphones into Cristiano's space.

Cristiano takes a deep breath, trying to keep his frustration hidden, and turns around. 

He's been told that if he throws another microphone, he'll be in a lot of trouble. 

"No, I am not happy," he says, frowning. "Why should I be happy? Because Messi did not win the final? Because he will stop playing for Argentina?" He shakes his head. "No, I am not happy. I am sad. I am sad that a great player has been so criticized, so hurt, that he feels he must do this."

The reporter starts to speak again, but Cristiano cuts him off.

"You ask if I would quit on Portugal?" Cristiano scoffs. "Cannot compare. Portugal loves me," he says matter of factly. "Maybe a lot of people hate me, but Portugal loves me. There is no Maradona here to shit on me, day in, day out..." 

He spits on the ground.

God, he hates that man.

"We have not reached a final since 2004. My country remembers that loss--I remember that pain." Cristiano shakes his head again. "You think it is easy to get to a final? If it were easy, everyone would do it. And Messi? He has helped Argentina reach a final for three years in a row, he has taken them to extra time three years in a row."

"But he has not won anything!" a reporter shouts from somewhere in the group. It's a different man, a sweaty, heavyset man with a notepad who looks proud about what he's said. A ripple of laughter follows the outburst.

"I have not won anything," Cristiano says in response, staring into the crowd, daring them to speak again. "Not yet."

He turns and reaches for the door, but just as he's about to go in, he realizes he has one last thing to say. 

"In some cases, players retire because they can not keep up with the speed of the game. They are mentally and physically tired. In others, it is because there are younger, better players there to take their places. And then there is the third reason: injuries." Cristiano feels his knee twinge, but he ignores it. "Messi is 29. He is at the peak of his career. And he is retiring because he is injured. He is broken-hearted. And I think there is nothing to celebrate about that."

With that, he walks away.

He has to try to call Leo again.

**Author's Note:**

> On Twitter I am seeing that Cristiano has said some things about Messi (I CANNOT FIND A GOOD SOURCE SO I CAN NOT CONFIRM THIS IS TRUE). Even if these are not true, I imagine he would say something similar.
> 
> Ronaldo: "Messi has made a harsh decision and people must understand and accept it. It's because that he is not used to defeats and disappointments of finishing second in his life."
> 
> Ronaldo: "Missing a penalty does not make one a bad player but it pains me to see Messi in tears but I hope he will come back to his national team because it needs him."


End file.
